Christmas Drabbles
by PengyChan
Summary: A handful of Christmas-themed drabbles about various KP characters.


_A/N: so, here's a bunch of Christmas-related drabbles I wrote about various KP characters. I guess this Christmas spirit thing caught up with me in the end _XD_ It was fun trying to not get past 100 words each, even though I had to fix the wording to no end _:P

___Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everyone_!

* * *

Shego sighed. Fine, that was it – he was going to have to stop _now_ if he wanted her to stick around for that scheme. As if having to work when she was supposed to be in vacation wasn't bad enough – did he _have _to make it that humiliating? "Dr. D, do you _have_ to laugh like that?" she growled as they flew away from the lab they had just broken into to steal some project "what's wrong with good old evil laugh anyway?"  
"But Shego, it's Christmas!" Drakken protested before laughing again in evil triumph "ho ho ho!"  
Shego groaned.

* * *

"Don't sulk all the time, BIL – at least we were bailed out of prison…"  
"Don't call me BIL, Myron!" Dementor barked, "zat is not how you call your _employer_!"  
"But you're also my brother in law, and it's Christmas, so--"  
"_Myron_!"  
"Vat's ze shouting about, Helmut?" a feminine voice with a thick German accent came from the kitchen.  
"Nothing,"Dementor said, glaring at Myron "be glad you married my sister," he grumbled. Why had his little sister married that idiot anyway?  
"_Myron_! Get over here and do ze dishes!"  
"Yes, dear."  
Dementor grinned. Well, maybe he _could_ see why.

* * *

Monkey Fist snorted as he saw his monkey ninjas sitting around the fireplace wearing Santa hats instead of training in he dojo.  
"What's the meaning of this?" he asked, glaring at his minions. They whimpered.  
"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of _what_ day it is. That's no excuse--" he paused as a monkey held up a steaming cup of tea, looking at him pleadingly.  
Monkey Fist knew it was an attempt to convince him to take that day off, and he _knew _he shouldn't give in.  
But he couldn't resist Earl Grey, and his minions knew it all too well.

* * *

Killigan knew that when Amy spoke he should listen _very_ carefully – especially when she ended a sentence with 'wouldn't that be cute?'. Still, he kept not listening and then regretting that absentminded 'aye' he often muttered without knowing what she had suggested.  
"Isn't she the cutest thing, Duffy?" he heard Amy chirping next to him.  
Killigan glanced at the sick mixture between a reindeer and a bunny wandering through his snow-covered golf course, occasionally chewing on some flag, and he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.  
At least she hadn't asked him to dress up as Santa this time.

* * *

"That Santa dude is totally old stuff," Motor Ed rambled "who goes around with reindeers when you can get one of these? Seriously," he said as he finished mounting the ice tires on his motorbike.  
Adrena Lynn chose to ignore the fact her boyfriend was comparing his motorbike to Santa's sleigh and reindeers and just grinned. "Freaky," she said, reaching for her helmet "my turn to drive."  
"What?" Ed protested "forget it, this is…" he was cut off as Adrena grabbed him, pulled him under the mistletoe and kissed him "…totally your turn," he finished as they broke apart "seriously."

* * *

"So, baby sister," Gemini sneered, his only eye narrowing as he glared at his arch-nemesis "are you ready to feel the bitter taste of defeat?"  
Dr. Director glared back at her evil twin. "Don't delude yourself, you can't win this fight," she retorted. There were a few moments of tense silence as they stared at each other, ready to start a vicious fight any moment.  
Their mother gave an amused smile, sipping some eggnog. That scene repeated itself every Christmas, but watching two adults getting ready to fight over the last slice of pie would never cease to amuse her.

* * *

"You cannot come here for Christmas Eve?" Senior repeated, looking at his son – the thought of spending Christmas Eve alone on his island made him feel terribly lonely "why not?"  
"But father, I can't tell you!" Junior protested from the screen "it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew that I have to steal your gift and I'll be back--" he trailed off as he realized he spoken too much.  
Senior blinked. "You're going to…_steal_ my gift? On Christmas Eve?"  
"Well, yes…"  
The old man gave a wide smile, loneliness forgotten. "That's the spirit, son – I'm proud of you!"

* * *

Despite his devotion to his business, paperwork was the part of it that Jack Hench enjoyed the least…but some things needed to be done. He double-checked the papers – yes, everything had been…fixed: the administration wouldn't notice anything. Hench gave a satisfied sigh and put away the documents, anticipating the well-deserved Christmas break after the reunion.  
As the owner of the Hench Co. Industries he could bypass the administration if necessary, but he'd rather avoid conflicts. Besides, considering who his…clients were, he'd rather not let people know of the amount of founds he invested in advanced technological hospital equipment every year.

* * *

"It's Santa Claus, Hana. Santa," Mr. Stoppable repeated. Hana had begun blabbering and bouncing around after seeing Santa Claus on TV, and since she could be…dangerous when hyped-up, keeping her busy for a while was probably a good idea. "Can you say Santa?"  
Hana just giggled without trying to repeat. He was about to try again when his wife's scream made him raise his gaze, and he paled as he saw some kind of…_ghost_ that resembled the old guy from the adoption agency hovering above them, smiling at Hana – who, far from being scared, laughed and reached for Sensei.  
"Santa!"

* * *

"Ron, accept it," Kim said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder "Snowman Hank won't be aired this year."  
"But there's no Christmas without--"  
"Things _change_, Ron."  
Ron sighed, glancing at the TV. Rufus patted his hand. "Yeah, things change. But as Drakken said, in the little TV in my heart-- hey!" he yelped as a rumbling noise caused the whole house to shake "what…?"  
Kim sighed. "I bet the tweebs turned the tree into a rocket again," she gave a half-smile.  
"Ah," Ron chuckled "_so some_ things never change, uh?"  
Kim reached for his hand. "No, some things don't."


End file.
